Jack Lenz
John Frederick "Jack" Lenz is a Canadian composer. He has written, performed, and produced music for film, television, and theatre, along with working on non-soundtrack album ventures.Cherry Lane Music Publishing, Film and TV Composers, Jack Lenz He is also the founder of Live Unity Enterprises, an organization devoted to the production of music for the Bahá'í community. Lenz contributed additional music for the John Debney score for Mel Gibson's film The Passion of the Christ. Among his current projects is working on a movie about the persecution of Bahá'ís in Iran, particularly the story of Mona Mahmudnizhad who suffered under the persecution in Iran,Mona's Message under the title of Mona's Dream.Mona's DreamNote Mona Mahmudnizhad's story is also the subject of other art works: music artist Doug Cameron's popular song "Mona with the Children" which made the top of the pop charts (#14 for the week of October 19, 1985) according to "Pop Annual 1955-1999: Sixth Edition" "Pop Annual 1955-1999: Sixth Edition" for October, 1985 and as a play [http://www.adressformona.org/storyofmona/storyofmona1.htm A Dress for Mona] . He was music director of 90 Minutes Live, with Peter Gzowski on CBC Television from 1976 to 1978. He resides in Toronto, Ontario. Background Lenz was born in Eston, Saskatchewan. His mother was also raised in Saskatchewan, and his father came to Canada from Hungary during the Depression. Still in his youth Lenz took piano lessons from Garth Beckett and later studied composition at the University of Saskatchewan.Millennnium Arts Society - Jack Lenz in conversation with Joseph Lerner Lenz became a professional musician when he played keyboards and flute for the soft-rock bands Seals and Crofts and Loggins and Messina touring around the world, performing before large audiences, and recording.Bahá'í Community of Canada, Canadian Bahá'ís > In the News > Jack Lenz Lenz' involvement in children's issues stems partly from having seven children of his own, as well as being an arena which avoids "the conflict between what I believe about music and its sacred nature and dealing with what a lot of programming deals with, which sometimes could be the worst aspects of human nature." Lenz joined the Bahá'í Faith in 1969. Programs Lenz has done music production work for over 100 programs for various categories of mass media including television series and information/news programming, feature films, movies of the week, documentaries, live to broadcast, and children's television productions for networks like the CBC, NBC, Fox Broadcasting Company, PAX TV, Discovery Channel, Scholastic-HBO, Showtime, and Nelvana / CBS (as well as theatrical works).ole Expands Agreement with Jack Lenz and Lenz EntertainmentIMBD EntryJack Lenz CreditsJames Beveridge, Film Guru, Jack Lenz * Little Mosque on the Prairie (2007) * Sue Thomas: F.B. Eye (12 episodes, 2003–2005) * The Passion of the Christ (2004) * Goosebumps * Due South (all series) * RoboCop: The Series * 13 years of the Hospital for Sick Children's Telethon * 7 years of YTV's Youth Achievement Awards * musical direction of A tribute to renowned author, Mordecai Richler * more than twenty separate television productions back to 1983. * ''Doc'', a television series that aired from 2001-2004 starring Billy Ray Cyrus as Clint Cassidy, a small-town Montana doctor who moves to New York City. * Atomic Betty * Nanalan' Awards Nominated for several Gemini Awards: * Best Original Music Score for a Series for:Due South, episode "Free Willie". (1995) * Best Original Music Score for a Dramatic Series for: "Due South", episode "The Gift of the Wheelman". (1996) * Best Pre-School Program or Series for: Nanalan' (2003) (Executive Producer and Music Director) Winner of several SOCAN Awards: * 14th Annual SOCAN Awards 2003 ** Domestic Non-Animated Television Series Music Award ** International Television Series Music Award ** News & Sports Television Programming Music Award *16th Annual SOCAN Awards 2005 **Domestic Non-Animated Television Series Music Award Albums or songs on albums * Andrea by Andrea Bocelli (2004) (Go Where Love Goes) * Musical Director of the Inauguration of the Bahá'í Terraces on Mount Carmel in Haifa, Israel, (2001) * Music from the Second Bahá'í World Congress (1992, released 1994) (4 of 16 songs), ]]Music for the Second Bahá'í World Congress ** Expectation (words from the scriptures of Zoroaster, Moses, Isaiah, Krishna, Buddha, Jesus Christ, Muhammad. Music by Jack Lenz) ** See the LightAlso appeared in the episode All the Queen's Horses in the Canadian series "Due South," in April, 1996 ** Glad Tidings ** Garden of Ridván. * Jewel in the Lotus (1987) Jewel in the Lotus (4 of 10 songs) * We Are Baha'is (1982)Divine Notes - We Are Baha'is, Album Details * Lenz also produced a 6 hr talk on Music and The Arts - The Oneness of Humankind, a spiritual journey explaining the origin of the various art forms and its important necessity in our lives. * Lenz performed flute on 1977's Loggins and Messina Finale (album). * Lenz, with Tony Kosinec, Alan Smith and Pat Arbour, wrote the Toronto Blue Jays "OK Blue Jays" song, which has become the Jays anthem, and is sung during the seventh-inning stretch at the Rogers Centre. Artists Lenz has done production work for Paul Gross, David Keeley, Doug Cameron, Adam Crossley, Holly Stell, The Crawling Kingsnakes and Ava Bowers.Lenz Entertainment Artist Management [http://www.bahaibookstore.com/productdetails.cfm?PC=6891 Ava: Turning Point] References External links * * Millennnium Arts Society - Jack Lenz in conversation with Joseph Lerner * Mona's Dream Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Canadian Bahá'ís Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Canadian television composers Category:Converts to the Bahá'í Faith Category:20th-century Bahá'ís Category:21st-century Bahá'ís